Mañana
by SongJaeIn
Summary: Drabble - Drarry - Todo volverá a ser como era.


**Resumen: **Todo volverá a ser como era.

**Disclaimer: **Ambos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quien sea el que le haya comprado los derechos para hacer las películas. Todo lo escrito aquí es parte de mi imaginación y no gano absolutamente nada con ello, tan sólo disfrutar.

**Advertencias: **Slash, es decir, relación entre hombres. Si no te gusta y quieres seguir leyendo, yo ya te lo advertí.

**Estado: **Finalizado.

**Palabras: **537.

**Notas autora: **Hola nuevamente. Aquí traje algo que no sé qué es. Un drabble, eso se puede ver, pero no sé si considerarlo algo más que un lime, porque no califica para un lemon (¿o sí?). Bueno, como sea, espero que les guste, y disfruten la lectura. Me cuesta mucho esto de hacer escenas de sexo explícito, tanto, que esto es lo mejorcito que pude hacer – sigo insistiendo, ¿esto siquiera se puede considerar un lime? – bueno, pero esto es.

Disfruten leyendo.

* * *

**MAÑANA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sus cuerpos se conocían, de tal manera, que cualquiera pudo haber dicho que habían sido cortados de la misma manera. Juntos, sin ningún centímetro de piel sin tocarse, bailaban al unísono. La vergüenza se había ido hace demasiado tiempo, o quizás no tanto, ninguno de los dos sabía, no querían saberlo, debido a que eso significaba que menos tiempo les quedaba. Todo se terminaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaran, y volvieran a la realidad, en donde los recuerdos de esta noche volvían a sus mentas, llenas de lagunas debido alcohol, que a estas alturas, era más que la misma sangre que recorría su cuerpo.

Por lo que estaban disfrutando esta noche, su única noche juntos, una noche de desenfreno, una noche de locura y quién sabe qué más. Aquí no había amor, o eso querían creer, pero el deseo y la lujuria salía por cada poro de su piel, ese deseo contenido, esa lujuria de la cual los dos eran conscientes desde hace tiempo, pero que no querían enfrentar por las consecuencias que conllevan. Pero aquí están, ambos, explorando la piel del otro, disfrutando de las reacciones del otro, como si no hubiese un mañana al cual llegar.

Todo es perfecto. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras susurradas, sin sentido alguno, inconexas. El mañana no existe, eso quieren, quedarse en este momento, cuando ambos llegan a su punto de no retorno, no juntos, claro que no, uno primero, luego el otro, pero tan sincronizados, que es perfecto.

Se miran a los ojos y no hay nada más ahora. Se reconocen nuevamente, se besan y se abrazan, enredando sus piernas en el otro, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del otro. Sintiéndose, de una manera más profunda.

Se van arrepentir, lo saben, pero no quieren pensar en eso, hasta mañana, cuando vuelvan a abrir los ojos.

Y es ahí cuando la realidad los choca, los descoloca y no saben qué hacer. Por la mente de ambos pasa el mismo pensamiento: "No arruinemos el momento, por favor". ¿Por qué? Porque todo es perfecto. O lo era.

El tiempo es irreverente, no perdona y sigue su camino, pasando por encima de todo, sin importarle nada.

Hay un mañana. No lo quieren aceptar, se miran nuevamente. Esmeralda contra plata. Sonríen, con tristeza, lo único que va a quedar aquí después de esto. Comparten un beso casto, sólo un roce de labios. Es una despedida y lo saben.

Caen dormidos, en los brazos del otro, sintiendo su olor, sintiendo sus latidos. Sintiéndose.

Porque esta es la única y última vez que van a poder. Sus vidas no lo permiten. Ellos no se lo permiten. Tienen demasiado pasado que los tortura diariamente, como para vivir con el otro, que les recuerda sus errores, sus prejuicios, sus terrores y miedos, su amor. Y eso no se lo pueden permitir. No quieren sufrir más, ya es suficiente. No lo soportarían.

Por lo que mañana serán desconocidos de nuevo. Compañeros de trabajo, nada más. Personas que se hablan con respeto, pero nada más. Nunca podrían ser amigos. Es algo imposible.

El futuro puede esperar un poco más, es tan sólo el sueño de dos personas que se aman.

Todo volverá a ser como era. _Mañana._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

Chau chau ~~


End file.
